tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Speichersystem
thumb|300px|Ein entsiegelter Speicherpunkt in Tales of Symphonia Das Speichersystem gehört zum Spielsystem der Tales of-Reihe. Es unterscheidet sich selten stark voneinander und hängt viel mehr von der Konsole ab, auf der ein Spiel gespielt wird, als vom Spiel selbst. Allgemein sei zu sagen, dass üblicherweise an Speicherpunkten gespeichert wird, die meistens in Dungeons, auf Feldern oder in Gasthäusern gefunden werden können. In älteren Teilen, in denen es eine Weltkarte gibt, über die man sich bewegt, kann man standardmäßig jederzeit auf der Weltkarte speichern. In neueren Teilen, in denen man sich nur noch über Felder anstatt einer Weltkarte fortbewegt, ist das Speichern für gewöhnlich nur an Speicherpunkten möglich. Tales of Symphonia In Tales of Symphonia findet sich üblicherweise in jedem Gasthaus und Haus des Heils ein Speicherpunkt. In der originalen Nintendo GameCube-Fassung hängt es von der Größe der genutzten Memory Card ab, wie viele Spielstände erzeugt werden können. In der Sony PlayStation 3-Fassung wird, wie bei allen Sony-Konsolen, auf den internen Speicher der Konsole zurückgegriffen, sofern keine andere Einstellung vorgenommen wird. left|300px|thumb|Ein Speicherkristall aus Tales of Symphonia Innerhalb von Dungeons gibt es sogenannte versteckte Speicherpunkte, die mit einem Siegel belegt sind. Diese befinden sich meist vor dem Bossgegner des entsprechenden Dungeons und könne mithilfe eines Speicherkristalls freigegeben werden. Diese werden von einem Gegner des Dungeons fallengelassen, der vorher nicht erkannt werden kann. Ob er den Speicherkristall fallenlässt oder nicht, hängt aber nicht vom Zufall ab, sondern ist immer vorgegeben und ändert sich auf verschiedenen Spielständen nicht. Sobald ein Spiel durchgespielt und der Spielstand überspeichert wurde, kann dieser Spielstand nicht mehr am letzten Speicherpunkt begonnen werden, sondern es muss ein "Neues Spiel+" gestartet werden. In der Nintendo GameCube-Fassung zeigt jeder gewählte Spielstand die momentane Heldengruppe an, während in der Sony PlayStation 3-Fassung ausschließlich Lloyd Irvings aktuelles Level sowie die Zeit, bei der das letzte Mal abgespeichert wird, offenbart wird. In beiden Fällen wird der Ort angezeigt, an dem abgespeichert wurde. Tales of Eternia Wie auf jeder Sony-Konsole hängt die Anzahl der möglichen Speicherstände für Tales of Eternia auf der Sony PlayStation Portable ebenfalls von ihrem internen Speicher ab. Der Speicherbildschirm zeigt je nach Ort, wo abgespeichert wurde, unterschiedliche Charaktere an: Ist in Inferia abgespeichert worden, werden Reid Hershel und Farah Oersted gezeigt, in Celestia werden Meredy und Keele Zeibel gezeigt und in der Orbus Barrier werden Chat und Max gezeigt. Tales of Phantasia In Tales of Phantasia bietet die Kasette für das Spiel Speicherplatz für genau zwei Spielstände. Hierbei werden die anwesenden Helden sowie die Spielzeit angezeigt. Abgespeichert wird auf sogenannten Speicherreliefs, die die Erfahrung eines Helden aufnehmen und sichern. Abspeichern ist ebenfalls auf der Weltkarte möglich, was die einzige Möglichkeit ist, in der Nähe einer Stadt abzuspeichern, da Speicherreliefs üblicherweise nur in Dungeons zu finden sind, nicht in Gasthäusern. Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology gibt es in längeren Dungeons mit Bossgegnern vereinzelte Speicherpunkte. Zudem kann auch auf der Weltkarte abgespeichert werden, sodass in einer der drei Regionen von Terresia abgespeichert wird. Wie bei der Sony PlayStation Portable hängt die Anzahl der möglichen Speicherstände von dem internen Speicher der Konsole ab. Tales of Vesperia In Tales of Vesperia handelt es sich bei den Speicherpunkten um komplexe Formeln von Magiern, die sie erschaffen haben, um Daten über Reisende zu sammeln. Sie lassen sich in Städten in Gasthäusern und an anderen Orten finden oder in Dungeons, meist vor dem Bossgegner oder bei längeren Dungeons auf etwa der Hälfte der Strecke. Zudem gibt es in Dungeons gelegentlich bläuliche Speicherpunkte, die die gesamte Heldengruppe heilen, wenn der Feldcharakter durch sie hindurchläuft. Das Spiel bietet, sofern der benötigte Speicherplatz vorhanden ist, 99 nutzbare Speicherstände an. Nach einem beendeten Spiel kann derselbe Spielstand erneut geladen werden, sodass die Helden beim Speicherpunkt vor dem Endgegner beginnen. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World gibt es neben den normalen gelben Speicherpunkten, die ausschließlich für das Speichern geeignet sind, auch die grünen, die die Heldengruppe heilen. Die Anzahl der möglichen Speicherpunkte hängt von dem internen Speicher der jeweiligen Konsole ab. Tales of the Abyss In Tales of the Abyss besteht die Möglichkeit auf vier Speicherstände, die von dem Nintendo 3DS-System geboten werden, sofern genügend Speicherplatz zur Verfügung steht. Speicherpunkte befinden sich sowohl in Dungeons als auch in Städten. Die normalen Speicherpunkte sind gelb. Einige hingegen sind grün und können üblicherweise vor Bossgegnern in Dungeons gefunden werden, wo sie die gesamte Heldengruppe vollständig heilen. Zudem gibt es einen dritten Typus an Speicherpunkten, der durch ein gelbliches Funkeln auffällt. Dort können Wing Bottles eingesetzt werden, um aus der Tiefe des Dungeons zum Eingang zurückzukehren. Wurde nach dem Sieg über den Endgegner gespeichert und man lädt diesen Speicherstand, startet man wieder vor dem Endkampf. Tales of Graces f In Tales of Graces f finden sich Speicherpunkte in den meisten Gasthäusern und Dungeons. Die Anzahl der möglichen Speicherstände ist ausschließlich durch den internen Speicher der Sony PlayStation 3 beschränkt. Ein durchgespielter Speicherstand kann erneut geladen werden, um zum letzten Speicherpunkt zurückzuzukehren. Speicherpunkte heilen die Helden bis zur Hälfte ihrer maximalen Energie und beleben gefallene Helden gleichzeitig bis zu diesem Punkt wieder, wodurch Tränke des Lebens gespart werden können. Eine vollständige Heilung erfolgt jedoch nicht. Tales of Xillia In Tales of Xillia und Tales of Xillia 2 sind die Speicherpunkte ausschließlich für den Zweck des Speicherns existent. Wie bei allen anderen Sony-Titeln hängt die Anzahl der möglichen Speicherstände auch hier von dem internen Speicher der Konsole ab. Speicherpunkte sind zahlreich auf Städten, Feldern und Dungeons vorhanden. Nahezu an jedem Übergang zu einem anderen Gebiet befindet sich ein Speicherpunkt. Tales of Hearts R In Tales of Hearts R existieren zwei Arten von Speicherpunkten: Gewöhnliche Speicherpunkte, die man in Städten und Dungeons findet, sowie heilende Speicherpunkte, die ausschließlich in Dungeons auffindbar sind. Letztere füllen die Energie aller Helden vollständig auf und beleben besiegte Verbündete wieder. Wurde der letzte Gegner besiegt, kann man das Spiel speichern. Bei erneutem Laden wird man gefragt, ob man ein Neues Spiel+ beginnen oder das aktuelle Abenteuer fortsetzen möchte. Letzteres sorgt dafür, dass man beim letzten Speicherpunkt vor dem Endgegner weiterspielt. Möchte man anschließend ein Neues Spiel+ starten, muss man die Statue beim Eingang von Seeweiler ansprechen. Auch hier hängt die Anzahl der möglichen Speicherstände einzig und allein vom internen Speicher der Konsole ab. Tales of Zestiria In Tales of Zestiria sind Speicherpunkte, die auf allen Feldern, in Gasthäusern, Städten und Dungeons gefunden werden können, neben der eigentlichen Speicherfunktion auch ein Zugang zum Menü der Herrscher des Landes. Gleichzeitig können von hier aus die Schnellreisen zu anderen bereits besuchten Speicherpunkten vollführt werden, wofür jedoch Gald bezahlt werden muss. Die Kosten werden halbiert, wenn beim jeweiligen Herrscher des Landes die Gabe "Reiseführer" aktiviert ist, und es wird kostenlos, wenn die Gabe "Erleuchtung des Reisenden" aktiviert ist, sofern diese Gabe sowohl beim Start- als auch beim Zielspeicherpunkt aktiv ist. Ein unbesuchter Speicherpunkt ist augenscheinlich von Bosheit erfüllt und wird durch die Berührung durch Sorey oder Alisha Diphda (in "Alishas Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters") geläutert. Die meisten Plaudereien finden zudem an Speicherpunkten statt. Tales of Berseria In Tales of Berseria erfüllen Speicherpunkte ausschließlich ihren ursprünglichen Zweck. Sowohl die Sony PlayStation 3- als auch die Sony PlayStation 4-Fassung kann so viele Speicherstände fassen wie der interne Speicher hergibt. Speicherpunkte sind auf Feldern, in Dungeons und in Städten zu finden. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Link, Tales of the Rays und Tales of Crestoria speichert das Spiel automatisch. *Die Speicherkristalle aus Tales of Symphonia sind äußerlich nahezu identisch mit den Verstärkern aus Tales of Xillia. *Die Speicherpunkte aus Tales of Zestiria stellen das Wappen von Eumacia, dem Herrscher der Erde, dar. Galerie Speicherpunkt Versiegelt Symphonia.png|Ein versiegelter Speicherpunkt in Tales of Symphonia Speicherrelief Phantasia.png|Ein Speicherrelief in Tales of Phantasia Speicherpunkt Vesperia.png|Ein Speicherpunkt in Tales of Vesperia Speicherpunkt Graces f.png|Ein Speicherpunkt in Tales of Graces f Speicherpunkt Zestiria.png|Ein Speicherpunkt in Tales of Zestiria Speicherpunkt Berseria.png|Ein Speicherpunkt in Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Tales of Eternia Kategorie:Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Spielsystem